


Death and Love

by DamCore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamCore/pseuds/DamCore
Summary: Korra is alone, and starts to think. Does the world still need an Avatar?





	Death and Love

Korra sat on the balcony of the newly build Future Industries Tower. It was the new Headquarters for the company and living space for her beautiful girlfriend, Asami and her. But since they moved in, Korra lived through a drastic change. Every night she sat on the metal balcony, gulping away her firebrand whiskey one glass after another, staring into the cold of the night. The sparkling lights of the city below her, made her feel even more lonely than ever before. Her love wasn't around, what made the night silent for her. This silence gave Korra time to think.

She thought about herself. Her relationship with Asami, and everything that happened in the past. Then it struck her like a lightning bolt. Does the world even need an Avatar? She was gone for 3 years, and nobody except Asami missed her.

She had that thought for hours, talking to herself, screaming into the night. She jumped up from her chair, it fell back, and almost broke during impact. She threw her glass behind her against the wall, and scuffled through her hair, while leaning on the metal railing of the balcony. A small amount of liquid flew around her bare feet, while she began to cry into her hands. She looked up, and perceived the night sky through her watery eyes. She was a useless girlfriend. A useless Avatar. A useless Person. She knew that for sure. She looked down to the still busy streets of republic city. Nobody would truly notice, if she would vanish.

She took a step back, right into the shards of her whiskey glass. The sharp glass cut deep into her soles, but the alcohol and emptiness numbed that pain. She first realized it, when she looked down, and noticed, how the yellow whiskey combined with her red blood. She stood there for, what felt like ages. Just letting herself bleed out, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. There was only one option for her to take at this point.

She stepped forward again. Very slowly. The glass cracked below her feet and the cuts got deeper and deeper with every step. But she didn't care. What she was about to do, was the best for Asami, and for the world. She reached the railing, and looked down again. The street was busy as always. She raised her shredded foot into the air, and climbed with it behind the railing. After that, the other. She was shaking on her entire body. Tears ran down her face like waterfalls. She let herself fell forward, just to be stopped by her arms, still clenched onto the railing.

One move. That was all that would take to end everything. To bring balance to the world. To end the Avatar. She looked down, and watched how her tears fell into the ocean of light, that was beneath her. She closed her eyes, and mumbled just four words. It would be her last.

"I love you, Asami."

Then, she released her grip.


End file.
